Dengue virus, a member of flaviviruses, contains an 11 kb single-stranded RNA genome. Four different dengue virus subtypes have been identified, i.e., DEN-1, DEN-2, DEN-3, and DEN-4. The four subtypes are distributed among geographically distinct tropical and subtropical regions. All may cause diseases ranging from mild self-limited dengue fever (DF) to severe and potentially life-threatening dengue hemorrhagic fever/ dengue shock syndrome (DHF/DSS). Gubler, D. J. (1998) Clin. Microbiol. Rev. 11: 480–496. Detection of dengue virus is crucial for rapid diagnosis, as well as for understanding of dengue virus pathogenesis. Innis, B. L. (1995) In J. S. Porterfield (Ed.), Exotic viral infections—1995. Chapman & Hall, London, pp103–146.